Pokémon Adventures volume 15
Volume 15 is the fifteenth volume of the Pokémon Adventures manga. It is both the eighth and final volume in the and the first of eight volumes in the . It is authored by 日下秀憲 Hidenori Kusaka and illustrated by 山本サトシ Satoshi Yamamoto. Publications |company=Jilin Publishing Group|date=January 1, 2005|ISBN=9787538618167}} |company=Jilin Publishing Group|date=March 1, 2013|ISBN=9787538660487}} |company=Ching Win Publishing Group|date=September 1, 2006|ISBN=9799628906566}} |company=Daewon C.I.|date=December 15, 2003|ISBN=9788952868244}} |company=Daewon C.I.|date=September 9, 2008|ISBN=9788925234601}} |company=Daewon C.I.|date=August 23, 2011|ISBN=9788925286266}} |company=Ching Win Publishing Group|date=July 15, 2005|ISBN=9789861562247}} |company=Nation Edutainment|date=Unknown|ISBN=9789742546700}} |company=Nation Edutainment|date=Unknown|ISBN=9789747046939}} |company=Kim Đồng Publishing House|date=March 5, 2016|ISBN=9786042072007}} |} Rounds * Round 180 - The Last Battle XIV * Round 181 - Creeping Past Cacnea * Round 182 - Making Mirth with Mightyena * Round 183 - Trying to Trounce Torchic * Round 184 - Distracting Dustox * Round 185 - Nixing Nuzleaf * Round 186 - Brushing Past Breloom * Round 187 - Tongue-Tied Kecleon * Round 188 - Lombre Larceny * Round 189 - Mowing Down Ludicolo * Round 190 - Blowing Past Nosepass I Major events * is captured in a GS Ball by Pryce. * The Johto Pokédex holders go back in time to catch Pryce. * Pryce and Gold get stuck in time, but only Gold manages to escape. * The Pokédex holders (that didn't know already) learn that is a girl. * Gold is no longer frozen in time. * Kanto Gym Leaders are recognized to have beaten Johto Gym Leaders in the tournament. * The Pokémon League is suspended from the damaged state that the entire fiasco left it in. * moves from Johto to Littleroot Town in Hoenn. * Ruby meets Professor Birch. * Ruby meets . * Ruby and Sapphire make a bet to see who can beat their respective goals in eighty days. * Norman is informed of Ruby's running away and decides to search for his son. * goes on her journey to challenge the Hoenn's Gyms. * meets . * Ruby helps Wally capture his first Pokémon, a . * Ruby is swept out to sea after an earthquake and loses his . This Ralts is later found by . * defeats Team Aqua, but they successfully steal the Devon Goods. * Mr. Stone gives a letter for . * is rescued by Mr. Briney at sea. Party changes Additions *Ruby's , "Mumu" in PS183. Evolutions * No Pokémon evolve in this volume. Gym battles * begins her battle with Roxanne in PS190. Pokémon Contests doesn't participate in any Pokémon Contests. Translation edits The cover art for this volume was changed from the original in the VIZ Media release. As their release of this volume did not include the first chapter from this volume due to it being published in , the new front cover design was meant to omit the previous main characters to disassociate the from the previous chapters. The new back cover has the picture of Pryce replaced with the picture of Ruby and the Hoenn s from the original front cover design. 15 de:Band 15 (Pocket Monsters SPECIAL) fr:Tome 15 (Pocket Monsters Special) it:Pokémon Adventures volume 15 ja:ポケットモンスターSPECIAL 第15巻 zh:精灵宝可梦特别篇15